Pooh's Adventures of Avenger Penguins
''Pooh's Adventures of Avenger Penguins ''is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh Crossover TV Series to be created by 76859Thomas and LegoKyle14. They will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Zenda, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Verity, Verity's Piplup, Sorrel and Sorrel's Lucario (along with Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Devon and Cornwall, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Heckle and Jeckle, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi and Spike the dog) travel to Big City where they Rico's cousins, Marlon, Rocky and Bluey the three Bike riders who later became The Avenger Penguins after saving their town from the evil Caractacus P. Doom, an insane and reclusive criminal scientist (Whom Dr. Facilier, Morgana, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Rothbart, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Sir Ruber, Devious Diesel, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Nora Beady, The Trix, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket work for). Series One (1993) Series Two (1994) Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Pluto, Donald Duck, Goofy, Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, Iago, Carpet, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, the Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Devon and Cornwall, Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, Otis, Pip, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Peck, Duke, Lincoln Loud and his Sisters, Thomas the Tank Engine, Percy, Heckle and Jeckle, The Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Dr. Facilier, Morgana, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Rothbart, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Sir Ruber, Devious Diesel, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Nora Beady, The Trix, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket (Jessie, James and Mewoth) are guest starring in this series. * Dr. Facilier, Morgana, The Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Rothbart, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Arthur and Cecil, Sir Ruber, Devious Diesel, Sir Oswald, Broccoli Alien Overlord, Duke Duralumon, Baron Nylon, The Dazzlings, Nora Beady, The Trix, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with Caractacus P. Doom. * Rico will revealed to be the cousins of Bluey and Skipper are good friends with Marlon and Rocky. * Sweep, Rocky, Doc, Cecil Stink and Irv are all voiced by Rob Rackstraw. * Sir Oswald, Bluey, Harry Slime, Bella, Brown Badly Drawn Brother and Poodle Stink are all voiced by Jimmy Hibbert. * Both Sooty's Amazing Adventures and Avenger Penguins were made by Cosgrove Hall Films. * This series actually takes place after Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 1 (which explains Winnie the Pooh and his friends already knowing Bloom, Stella, Flora, Musa and Tecna), Pooh's Adventures of Winx Club Season 2 (which explains Pooh and his friends meeting Layla for the first time, Ash Ketchum, Mickey Mouse, and their friends already knowing Bloom and her friends), Ash Ketchum and the Quest for Camelot (which explains Ash and his friends already knows Devon and Cornwal and faced Sir Ruber), Littlefoot Goes on the Quest for Camelot (which explains Woody Woodpecker and Ttark already knows Devon and Cornwal and faced Sir Ruber), Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Quest for Camelot (which explains Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa already knows Devon and Cornwal and faced Sir Ruber), Tino Tonitini Goes on a Quest for Camelot, (which explains Tino and his friends already knows Devon and Cornwal and faced Sir Ruber), Bloom's Adventures of The Three Musketeers (which explains Bloom and her friends seeing Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, and Goofy again), ''Bloom's Adventures of Aladdin'' (which explains Bloom and her friends already knowing Aladdin, Abu, Princess Jasmine, Genie, and Carpet, as well as facing Iago as Jafar's henchman), ''Bloom and The Return of Jafar'' (which explains Iago becoming Bloom's ally), Bloom's Adventures of The Lion King (which explains Bloom and her friends already knowing Simba, Nala, Timon and Pumbaa, as well as facing Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed), ''Bloom's Adventures of The Swan Princess'' (which explains Bloom and her friends already facing Rothbart), ''Bloom Meets The Princess and the Frog'' (which explains Bloom and her friends already facing Dr. Facilier), Bloom's Adventures of Rock-A-Doodle ''(which explains Bloom and her friends already faced The Grand Duke of Owls and Hunch), ''Bloom and the Quest for Camelot (which explains Bloom and her friends already knows Devon and Cornwal and faced Sir Ruber), Bloom's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea ''(which explains Bloom and her friends already faced Morgana), [[Bloom's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm|''Bloom's Adventures of Batman: Mask of the Phantasm]] (which explains Bloom and her friends already facing The Joker), Littlefoot's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (which explains Woody Woodpecker and Ttark already faced Morgana), Ash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (which explains Ash and his friends already faced Morgana) and Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (which explains Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa already faced Morgana). Category:76859Thomas Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Crossover TV Series Category:TV series